Teacup Tricks
by Orange Summer Tangerines
Summary: Because of Tamaki's sudden proposal; They end up making personalized cup for Valentines' Day.


**All You Need Is To Turn It Upside Down**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**o o o o o**

"Let's make ourselves our own tea cup!" Tamaki excitedly declared with his arms spread wide for more emphasis. This made his club members' attention to be averted to him that they stop on what they were doing.

Kyouya didin't said anything but he stopped for a few seconds; then, resumed on typing on his laptop while Mori remained stoic as always but his eyes are darted to his blonde underclassman.

"Tama-chan, Is a cup edible and sweet like cakes?" Honey-senpai innocently asked with Usa-chan in his arms. His chocolate brown orbs twinkled with delight as he anticipated for a 'yes'.

Haruhi could have face-palm herself upon hearing her senpai's innocent query, "Honey-senpai, tea cups are used to hold hot tea."

"Ahh! As expected from my cute and genius daughter! You know it very well!" Tamaki praised her with a dramatic pose.

"I'm not YOUR DAUGHTER and tea cups are widely used." She blurted out with an indifferent pout on.

"Tono, where did you—" Kaoru started with his arm hanging over Haruhi's shoulder.

"—get that stupid idea?" Hikaru ended as he mirrored what his younger twin did.

"It is not STUPID! I saw it on TV and thought that we could make one as well!" The blonde started, "—And that would be a good bonding time with MY DAUGHTER!" And he earned a hard glare from his supposed daughter.

"I thing this idiot's proposal can be useful to our club's funds. Considering the facts that Valentines' day would be in two weeks, our clients would be crazy on purchasing your personalized tea cups." Kyouya interrupted as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose as his glasses glinted as the light hit them. He began scribbling something into his clipboard.

"I'll pass. I have to study." Haruhi emotionlessly blurted out, she clearly doesn't have any interest on such things; studying would be a better choice.

The twins stayed silent.

Hikaru glanced at his younger twin brother and saw this particular serious look crossing his face; he had something in mind.

"Oh Haruhi, you can't pass. If you will, your debt will be doubled." Kyouya stated with his tone giving her the message that he means what he says.

"Alright. Alright. I'll go—", Haruhi annoyingly agreed, "—to that stupid tea cup thing." She murmured and earned smirks on both of the twins. She was unware though.

**o o o o o**

"This is so pointless." Haruhi muttered under her breath as she glared at a brown clay that is in front of her. It had been four days since they had started the tea cup making session.

She moved her gaze to her right and saw the twins who are currently busy. Seriousness hung on their faces; a rare sight for her. For the past three days, they aren't totally into it.

She turned her head to the left and saw Kyouya typing on his laptop; he had told them that he is excluded since he needed to always look up on the latest update for their club. Tamaki, who is a few distance from him, had no progress; even Honey-senpai chose to eat his favorite café over doing his tea cup. He was accompanied Mori, as always.

She looked at the twins again and saw Kaoru staring at her. He shot her one of his Cheshire grins and spoke, "Haru-hi! Look we are half-way on our tea cups!" He proudly declared as he showed his work of art that is on a wooden round tray.

"Yeah! Look Haruki!" Hikaru joined in and also showed his work.

"I can clearly see it." She monotone.

"Are you amazed by our awesome artistic skills now?" Hikaru asked and was answered by an emotionless pout from the latter.

**4 days later..**

"Amazing Haruhi! You're already half-way!" Tamaki praised, "Let Daddy give you a hug as a reward!" He extended his arms to her.

"No. I don't need one." She countered as she glared daggers to him that made him go to his corner.

**o o o o o**

Finally Valentines' day came and as the club's Vice President's prediction scratch that, calculated the personalized cups was a big hit.

Every hosts were busy with their clients and that went on for hours since their classes were suspended.

The 3rd music room to which the Host Club was situated is busier with the air that is filled with giggles, squeals and delight. The hosts, on the other hand, didn't looked tired at all; despite the fact, that they hadn't rested for a minute.

Time flew fast, the hosts themselves, didn't even noticed how quick the time went and closing time finally came.

"The sales today are impressive. Maybe we should make more cups." Kyouya stated as he scribbled on his black clipboard as a satisfied yet evil smirk ran to his lips.

A muscle under Haruhi's left eye twitched at his statement; that clearly says '_there is a big profit if they make more tea cups.'_. As if she would make more; she had swore that it was the first and the last time.

"I wasn't able to buy my daughter's tea cup though.." Tamaki gloomily murmured as he again sat in his corner and draw circles on the marble floor.

Each hosts had made only one and was sold in a first come, first serve basis.

The twins, at the mean time, stood and snaked their arms on the chocolate brown haired girl while she didn't gave any reaction. As expected.

Hikaru shot a look to his twin and received an '_it's all set'_wink from Kaoru. And Hikaru sent another look but a michiveous one that resulted for the younger twin to shot him another look.

Haruhi was clearly aware of the twin's unspoken exchanges; but unfortunately, she doesn't have a single inch of clue what those looks means.

**o o o o o**

Haruhi had arrived to her apartment. She sat on the living room's couch and pulled something out from the paper bag that she got when she returned to their classroom to get her bag. The paper back is on her desk table and with her name written on the tag.

She is all alone since her father is still working.

She pulled out a box that had bubble décor as its cover and had a nice baby pink ribbon attached on its upper right. The gift came from her classmates, the mischievous Gemini.

Haruhi removed the cover and her eyes widen for a split-second and it returned to its normal look. In the box were two cups with her name professionally carved on it. She can distinctly tell which twins was the creator of each of the tea cups.

She grab hold of the cup on the left which was Hikaru's as her other hand had Kaoru's.

A smile that rarely comes ran on her pink lips.

**Hitachiin Mansion..**

"I didn't gave a thought that Haruhi is gonna make us tea cups." The older Hitachiin twin started but had a boyish grin on with a tea cup in his hand.

"I thought she had a little difficulty on making one but I guess I was wrong." Kaoru stated, "But she carved my name impressively." He then pointed on the carved name.

They received it separately but they just discovered their gifts when they got home.

"She even made a distinct symbol on it too." Hikaru said; then something came to his mind, "Kao, aren't you gonna tell her yet?" With a teasing grin darted to his younger brother.

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders but a grin graced his lips that gained his older brother's attention and curiousity; his younger twin had something up in his sleeves without him knowing it though he got a hint about it.

"Kao, will you spill the beans already?"

**o o o o o**

"Geez.. Haruhi doesn't even seem to notice it." Hikaru frustratingly murmured to his twin who is beside him while his golden cat-like orbs were still glued to the girl in question who is still with her customers.

"Hika, remember what you promised." Kaoru told him with a little warning on his tone.

"I didn't give hints to her yet_._" _As much as I wanted to give._ Hikaru mentally added as a light bulb lit in his head.

**After club hours..**

The hosts are still in their club room.

Kyouya is again in front of his laptop, Tamaki is blabbering about random things, Honey is eating with Mori sitting beside him, Haruhi sat on a seat (A/n: the one she sat on the first episode.. I think.). And, the twins casually sitting on the couch near to hers.

Hikaru had an empty tea cup in his hand with a golden orbs displaying boredom; while the other would cast a short, split-second glimpse on the girl.

Curious, Haruhi finally spoke, "Hikaru, what are you doing with that cup?" The said red haired young man was twirling the cup's handle in his finger; he had stopped when she asked him.

Kaoru had a hint of what his brother is about to do and he shot him a '_you promised look_' and only to received a Cheshire grin.

"Turning it continuously upside down." Hikaru casually answered with a grin.

"But why?" Haruhi queried.

"Nothing in particular." He answered her but the grin says the other way around.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru warned with a little wavering in his tone.

The older Hitachiin twin threw a wink to the girl while she saw the younger twin shooting his brother a frown. They're up to something.

**At Haruhi's apartment..**

The gesture, the twins exchange of looks just keeps playing her mind. Oddly enough, she found herself a bit curious into something she again had no clue.

She sat on the couch with the cups in front of her. She replayed the said memory and some words were a little intriguing that came from Hikaru.

_The way he played with the cups.._ she mentally remarked. And the, she grab hold of Hikaru's cup and followed his gesture; only that the cup didn't had any handle like the tea cups they use in the club.

_Continuously turn it upside down.._

She held the cup in both hands and turned it upside down.

She found nothing.

Then, she was reminded by the look that Kaoru had earlier. She placed the cup gently on the table and grab hold of the other.

_Continuously turn it upside down.._

She turned it upside down.

But still nothing..

_Maybe I'm just thinking about it too much.._ she thought with a little disappointment. And absent-mindedly turned it again but out of the blue her eyes widen in shock.

Her heart jumped as a warm feeling blossomed in her.

Haruhi turned the cup with her name on it.

_Fujioka Haruhi…_

She turned it upside down; the opening turning away from her.

… _I love you._

**o o o o o**

**Author's note:**This is my first KaoHaru fanfic. I know it's random and half-baked. I'm very sorry for that. I actually got this idea on one of my favorite manga but I added something in there.

I hope that I gave justice on every charater.. ^^;

Maybe you're confused on the cups. The personalized once were cylinder, the one that is used in handling hot tea with no handles while the tea cups that the club uses were the usual once.

I hope you like it. And Belated Happy Hearts Day, guys! I know I'm 3 days late for it.

Review?


End file.
